


i like my body when it is with your body

by house_laurie



Category: Just Music Entertainment, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Affection, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_laurie/pseuds/house_laurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi feels happiest with Vasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like my body when it is with your body

Baths are nice.

After a long, tiring day at work, Vasco likes to come home and draw enough water into the tub until it's filled almost half way. He makes sure that it's warm enough but not scalding hot either, taking care to balance hot and cold so that the water stays hot but also makes for a pleasant experience. He then grabs the blue-and-white bath bomb sitting on top of all the others in the paper bag they came in and drops it into the water, watching with mild disinterest as the water colors a lovely shade of sapphire, sparkles illuminated by the somewhat dim light of the bathroom.

In a way, it almost feels romantic. 

Vasco hears the door open followed by a soft, sleepy-sounding “Daddy? Whatcha doing?” from behind him and the man doesn’t even fight it as his lips curl up into a grin. The voice’s owner sounds like he’s speaking with chocolate spilling out of his throat, the sweet substance dripping down his neck and collecting at his collarbones before making its way further down, pooling in every pretty crevice and lovely dimple on his body. 

Vasco wants more than just a little taste. 

He turns around and finds Yoongi standing there, pink hair all tousled and messy from having experienced a rather fitful sleep -- it was hard getting enough sleep without Vasco warming the bed -- and clutching his favorite Kumamon stuffie. One of Vasco’s dress shirts hangs from his dainty shoulders, reaching to mid-thigh and looking more like a dress than an actual shirt. Vasco smiles smugly to himself as he takes in Yoongi’s beautiful, slender frame and the way he appears even more radiant from angle in which the lights shine on him. 

Vasco thinks he looks absolutely angelic. 

He makes sure call Yoongi forward, welcoming him into this small space that quickly becomes shared between the two of them and nobody else. Once the door eases shut behind his little strawberry, Vasco cups Yoongi’s jaw and gently pulls him forward until their chests are touching and the younger manages to set his Kumamon stuffie down on the closed toilet seat before drawing closer to his daddy. Their lips are only a few inches apart, so close that Yoongi can feel warm puffs of air ghosting over his mouth and he boldly closes off the space to kiss his daddy on the lips. He can feel Vasco’s strong hands roaming across his body, fingers tangling in his hair and the other snaking down to knead at his ass through his shirt. After a few moments, Vasco pushes the fabric up to grab at the plump, rounded globes. 

“D-Daddy,” Yoongi moans. 

“Naughty boy,” Vasco purrs in his ear. “You’re not wearing anything under this shirt?” 

“I missed you. You’re always at work and it gets kinda lonely being at home by myself all the time.”

“Do you sometimes touch yourself while thinking about me, baby?”

“Sometimes,” Yoongi whispers meekly, tracing tiny shapes on Vasco’s broad chest with the pad of his finger. “T-that’s only when I really, really miss you, daddy. I’m s-sorry…”

“No, don’t be sorry. It’s okay, cutie,” Vasco coos, gently pinching Yoongi’s cheek, admiring the slightly plumpness his baby boy had gained from all the good food he was eating, courtesy of his loving daddy and his cooking.

His cheeks color a pretty pink and he kisses Yoongi square on the mouth to see them turn a few shades darker, wanting Yoongi’s pretty features to resemble a strawberry. The deep red color of his cheeks compliments his fading hair, bearing the same color as pink cotton candy that’s sold at carnivals, and Vasco kisses Yoongi’s forehead again just because he wants to.

“Daddy understands that you have needs. It’s okay to feel good, baby.”

“B-but I like playtime with daddy the most, honest.”

“Daddy understands, cutie. You just need to know that daddy will never be mad at you if you touch yourself or make yourself feel good with all the toys I bought you,” and Yoongi blushes at the mention of the lewd collection of dildos, cock rings, vibrators, and butt plugs as well as countless bottles of yummy, different flavored lubes that were stored in a large and sturdy wooden box underneath their bed.

Those were the kind of toys that would come packaged in a plain, unmarked box or wrapped up in a regular plastic bag and would often be left in the bedroom for Yoongi to find instead of the kitchen table where Vasco usually left the gifts he’d brought for Yoongi. It was a slightly different matter of receiving these kinds of gifts versus "normal” ones like cute stuffies, chocolates, and sweet pastries from Yoongi's favorite bakery.

In many ways, it was more intimate as well as private, a secret shared only between the two of them and nobody needed to know about what they did together behind closed doors.

It was something meant only for the two of them and at the thought of this,  Yoongi tightens his arms around Vasco's shoulders just a little more. A few moments pass in silence before Yoongi feels Vasco smoothing his fingers through his messy locks, the gesture gentle and welcomed.

“What's got my baby boy thinking so hard?”

“N-Nothing, daddy,” Yoongi admits,  eyes downcast as if he was ashamed but really, he was feeling shy. “I'm just… I missed you.”

“I missed you too, baby. It's hard being home all by yourself all day, huh?”

“Yeah… I wanna spend time with you, daddy. Can we?” 

“Of course, baby doll. C'mon, take that shirt off, let daddy see your pretty body.”

“Daddy… likes my body?” Yoongi asks softly, fingers hesitating over the top button on Vasco's shirt and eyes glossed over with something that looked like insecurity. Immediately, Vasco cups his baby's pretty cheeks and kisses the tip of Yoongi's little nose in reassurance.

His hands trail down Yoongi's front, the tips of his fingers catching on the younger’s hardened nipples, drawing a soft moan from his baby’s rosy lips, and further down, down, down until his fingers linger on the bottom button. Without waiting, he frees the button from its confines, slowly trailing his way up until all but one button has been undone and is all that’s keeping Yoongi’s pretty frame covered. Vasco boldly kisses the place right where Yoongi’s heart beats and whispers out,

“Baby, believe it or not but you look prettiest when you’re naked.”

“R-Really, daddy?”

Vasco nods. “Yes, baby, really. Why don’t we take a bath together and let me tell you all the things I love about you?”

The last button comes loose and Vasco’s shirt tumbles off Yoongi’s shoulders onto the floor in a heap, forgotten in favor of Vasco peppering kisses across his little strawberry’s pretty neck and sucking barely-there bruises into his soft skin. He presses his nose against the dip between Yoongi’s clavicle, detecting that strawberry-mango fusion body wash that the younger really liked to bathe with, a hint of his cologne, and something that’s purely Yoongi that he can’t accurately describe. 

“You smell nice,” he whispers, nipping a bruise into Yoongi’s pulse, drawing out a soft hiccup from his little strawberry.

“Daddy smells nice, too. He smells like sugar cookies and his fancy cologne. I really like it.”

Vasco chuckles at this, pecking Yoongi’s cheek in response to the innocent comment that leaves his baby’s sweet, luscious lips. The reason why Yoongi wore sweaters with too-long sleeves and shirts that reached halfway down his lovely thighs was because he was _addicted_ to the smell of Vasco and with his daddy working all day long, he needed something to ease the loneliness he felt much too often for either of their liking. That’s why Vasco never works longer than he has to, not wanting to leave Yoongi all alone for a whole day or to work overtime and, without meaning to, scare his little strawberry into thinking that he’d been abandoned.

The thought alone makes Vasco’s stomach churn, especially since he can’t bear the thought of Yoongi crying because he thought that his daddy wasn’t coming home and he peppers his little strawberry’s face in loving kisses until he’s all red-cheeked and giggling and clinging to Vasco like he was a magnet polarized to stick to the older man.

“C’mon, daddy,” Yoongi whispers, warm puffs of breath hitting Vasco’s skin as he noses the space where his daddy’s pulse beats. He tugs on Vasco’s shirt and the elder pulls it off, tossing it somewhere to the floor.

With his chest exposed, Yoongi runs his fingers over the vast arsenal of black ink decorating his daddy’s torso and presses a soft, butterfly kiss to the **V** tattoo located at the base of Vasco’s throat. It’s just one of the many tattoos he obsessed over but at the same time, all of Vasco’s tattoos were beautiful works of art that he would pepper with kisses and trace over with the tip of his tongue and even sometimes colored in the spaces of the tattoos he could with his scented markers.

“What is it, baby?”

“Can we take a bath now, daddy?”

There’s something seductive about Yoongi’s innocent tone that makes Vasco want to completely forgo the bath altogether but he doesn’t want to spoil the moment either so he kisses Yoongi’s forehead again, whispering out a soft “okay, baby” as he does and guides his strawberry over to the bathtub, climbing in before helping him over the edge of the tub. The water sloshes around and some probably spills over the edge but Vasco forgets all of that the second Yoongi’s back comes to meet his chest.

“Hmm, daddy, this is so nice,” the younger purrs, leaning his head back against Vasco’s shoulder and in his attempt to shuffle around and get more comfortable, his ass bumps against the elder’s half-hard cock, causing a soft hiss to escape into the quiet air. 

“Daddy, are you okay?” 

“Just fine, baby doll,” Vasco grits, heart pounding in his chest at the way Yoongi speaks those words so sweetly while still maintaining that lovely picture of innocence that Vasco loved so much because nobody could ever be as cute as Yoongi was.

He could be doing the naughtiest thing like walking around the apartment they shared in only a pair of lacy panties that barely covered anything and nothing else and he would still be the most adorable thing on the planet.

But at the same time, his baby’s sweetness made him want to tie Yoongi’s wrists to the headboard, slap a cock ring on him, and fuck his brains out until he was screaming for release. Or even better, edge him with a vibrating dildo until his face was contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain caused by oversensitivity. Until his body was wound up like a tightly coiled wire, cock so hard and colored such a deep scarlet red that a soft, fleeting touch could easily make Vasco’s precious boy cum harder than he ever had in his life.

And still, even then Vasco wanted to make sure Yoongi felt good because how his baby felt during playtime mattered more to him than his own pleasure. It wasn’t just about getting to feel good -- it was about learning about their bodies and how they fit with each other. It was about being able to map out the body of their lover even in pitch black darkness and know all the ways to make them scream and moan and tremble from pleasurable aftershocks. 

“This is nice, daddy… just me and you,” Yoongi murmurs as he cups some of the water in his palms, watching with mild curiosity as blue-tinted water and white glitter spill down his wrists in pretty rivulets. 

“You look so pretty covered in sparkles,” Vasco purrs in Yoongi’s ear, reaching up to run his hands over the younger’s soft, pale thighs. 

His hands then trail a little higher, coming to rest on Yoongi’s soft belly. Since they met two years ago, Yoongi's stomach went from being flat to having filled itself out nicely from all the hearty food and sweet goodies Vasco feeds him everyday. 

The thought of Yoongi's former daddy comes to mind for a brief moment and Vasco tightens his hold around his baby's waist a little more as if he was trying to protect him from the cruel world lingering just outside the walls that made up their home. He had nothing to be afraid of but Vasco always feared that they would run into Yoongi's ex daddy -- that bastard doesn't deserve the title,  Vasco thinks grimly -- one day, especially since the only thing he did was damage Yoongi so much that his little strawberry had a difficult time learning to genuinely and wholly trust Vasco. 

On Yoongi's end of the entire fiasco, it had caused him to build up walls that couldn't be torn down. Being ridiculed and emotionally abused day in and day out caused Yoongi to completely stop trusting people, even after he was no longer involved his ex daddy.

Vasco remembers back when Yoongi made fun of him whenever he'd try to play with his stuffies with him and wouldn't allow himself to be cuddled or to accept pacis when Vasco offered them, calling them stupid and telling Vasco that he didn't want his company and wanted to play by himself. Even though Vasco had been patient and always will be because Yoongi deserves to have a loving daddy in his life, it took a long time to undo the damage done to him by his ex daddy. And a part of Vasco was still certain that Yoongi hadn't completely recovered, that there would always be that little part of him that doubted the extent of Vasco's love for him and that feared he'd be left behind one day for no reason.

He had nothing to worry about, not if Vasco could do anything about it. 

“I love everything about you, baby boy,” Vasco whispers in Yoongi's ear, pressing a kiss to the soft cartilage there that was pierced with lovely earrings made of gold that were made in the shapes of Yoongi's favorite cartoon characters. 

“Your little tummy is so pretty and your belly button is the cutest in the whole world,” Vasco continues, playfully slipping a finger into Yoongi's bellybutton and poking at the soft skin inside the curious little dip located in the center of his baby's stomach. 

Happy giggles spill out of Yoongi's throat when Vasco runs his fingers over his ribs, his little strawberry’s body practically rippling with laughter. The water sloshes around them, resembling little tidal waves licking at the sides of the bathtub as if the blue substance was trying to escape over the edge but Vasco pays no mind, too distracted with the way Yoongi’s limbs shake and how his body quivers, chest rumbling with giddy laughter and high-pitched squeals.

“Daddy, that tickles!” Yoongi manages between giggles and gasps. “Stop!”

“But daddy likes hearing you laugh, baby. And you look so cute when you smile,” Vasco says, lovingly pinching the younger’s cheek and earning himself even more giggles from the blushing boy.

“Aw, daddy… you're too nice.”

“I'm not being nice, baby boy,” Vasco purrs as he cranes his head down to kiss at Yoongi's shoulder. “I'm only saying what's absolutely, one hundred percent true. I can't begin to tell you what I like most because every little part of you is my favorite part.”

“I like all of daddy, too,” Yoongi whispers as he leans back against Vasco's chest, voice all soft and breathy. Vasco imagines his eyelids are drooping if not already closed and he's also feeling the fatigue from a long day of work starting to set in.

“You sleepy, Yoongs?”

“Mhm, kinda…”

“Let's go to bed.”

“Okay, daddy.”

As the water drains from the tub, Vasco makes sure Yoongi is all bundled up in a fluffy, warm towel, patting him dry before dressing him in his favorite leggings that were galaxy-themed and thin enough so they didn't feel as if they were weighing him down but also insulated enough to keep him nice and warm throughout the night. The plain white t-shirt Vasco pulls to rest over Yoongi's delicate shoulders proves to be a little too big, baggy even, but the younger seems to appreciate the oversized garment. Vasco can tell because of the way Yoongi's got the collar pressed to his nose and how his eyes are closed in bliss. His soft belly has become somewhat exposed because the hem of the shirt has ridden up a little and from where he stands, Vasco can see the roundness to his baby's stomach.

 _It's cute,_ the elder man thinks as he steps into a pair of sweatpants which hang loosely from his waist, also tugging on a tank top that hugs his torso in all the right places. He can tell Yoongi's enjoying the view just judging by the mischievous little sparkle in his honey eyes.

“What are you staring at?” Vasco teases as he slips in under the covers next to Yoongi, earning a soft giggle in response to his question.

“I'm staring at my handsome Daddy,” Yoongi admits, cuddling up to the older man whom he loved more than anything else in the whole world.

His cheek rests on Vasco's chest, so close to where the older man's heart beats and he can feel the organ going _ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_ against his ear, vibrating against his skin like a pleasant lullaby. And after the bath they just took together, Yoongi can feel himself being lulled to sleep by his daddy’s heartbeat singing in his ear. He feels Vasco threading his fingers through his messy, somewhat greasy hair, eyes fluttering shut at the warm, electric feeling pulsing through him, and snuggles ever closer until his tiny frame has curled itself around Vasco like a panda clinging to a tree, his knee in between the older man’s legs.

Lying in this position with Vasco holding him to his chest feels soft yet solid and reassuring like this enigma of a man who is so cold to others who aren’t Yoongi. His personality is reserved and sometimes even violent when he got angry but he was so sweet and gentle with Yoongi, as if he were handling glass, that said boy truly felt that his daddy’s attitude towards him was genuine. Yoongi feels so content, warm, and safe that he’s lulled to sleep by Vasco’s heartbeat in a few short minutes, bliss painting his pretty features because there’s nowhere he’d rather be than cuddled up to his daddy.

He opens his mouth to whisper out “I love you” to the older man but as he does, the veil of sleep hanging over him falls and so does Yoongi, tumbling into deep sleep. In his dreams, he sees his daddy’s handsome face smiling at him and wakes up to rays of sunlight dancing on his face. It’s annoying, maybe even somewhat painful with the sudden intrusion of light hitting his eyes, and forces Yoongi to bury his face in Vasco’s strong chest for warmth and comfort.

It takes Yoongi a few minutes to realize his daddy is already awake, the man unmoving save for his soft breathing and his chest rising and falling in sync with Yoongi’s own but when the younger no longer feels attacked by the sunlight filtering through the blinds, he manages to sit up so he can flash his daddy one of his signature and adorably gummy “good morning” smiles. 

“Morning, dollface,” Vasco says, lovingly thumbing the younger boy’s cheek and watching as the skin colors a lovely shade of pink almost identical to his hair. 

“Hi, daddy. Are you working today?”

“I’ve got the day off today so you know what that means, don’t you?” and Vasco isn’t even halfway through his sentence before Yoongi practically starts bouncing in his lap from excitement.

“Yoongi gets to spend the day with daddy!”

“That’s right, kitten. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Can we go to iHop?” Yoongi asks cutely, lips jutting out in a soft pout but he doesn’t really have to make such a cute face to sway Vasco into saying yes.

After all, having pancakes for breakfast really does sound like a great idea.

“Of course, baby. Let’s get dressed and then we can go.”

Even though it’s rather warm out, maybe even warm enough for a day at the beach, Yoongi insists on wearing his lavender Alice In Wonderland leggings -- the design has Alice on the left leg and Chesire Cat on the right upper thigh -- and pulls on an oversized white t-shirt that nearly covers Chesire Cat entirely. He also pulls back his fringe so his forehead is exposed and puts on Vasco’s white snapback backwards, turning to look at his daddy once he’s done dressing himself.

“How do I look, daddy?” he asks cutely.

“Fucking adorable,” Vasco coos, pecking Yoongi on the mouth just so he could see his little strawberry turn all red from embarrassment.

“Aw, daddy,” Yoongi whines, hands flying up to his face in an attempt to hide his burning cheeks but it proves to be no use because Vasco’s fingers find their way around his wrists and his hands are being pulled away from his face the next moment.

“Don't hide your pretty face, baby. Daddy wants to see your cute cheeks and gorgeous eyes and your thousand watt smile.” 

“You're so good to me, daddy.”

“You deserve everything, Yoongi. I wanna be the one who can give you everything.” 

“As long as you’re my daddy,” Yoongi whispers, arms finding their way around Vasco’s torso, the boy’s cheek pressed to the older man’s chest so that he could feel the older man’s heartbeat pulsing steadily against his ribcage, “I’ll be happy forever and ever.” 

“I’ll make sure you’re happy forever and ever, baby. That’s a promise you know I’ll keep.” 

A soft “yay” leaves Yoongi’s throat at this, the younger smiling happily at the unbridled affection he’s being showered with and takes ahold of his daddy’s hand, only letting go once they get to the car because Vasco needs two hands to drive safely. But it doesn’t keep the younger boy from staring lovingly at the elder for the entire trip, his eyes scanning over every little detail that made up Vasco: everything from the man’s countless black ink tattoos, his angular jaw, the way his muscles rippled as he turned the wheel to make turns and especially how sexy he looked when he smiles. 

But what Yoongi likes even more, the pink-haired boy finds, than admiring Vasco is feeling the man’s arm wrapped around his waist or draped across his shoulders or even having his fingers tangled with the older man’s. And that’s exactly how they look when they walk in, Vasco dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and tiny Yoongi with his leggings and too-long shirt holding his hand, fingers tangled and everything.

They’re greeted by a waiter who leads them to a more secluded area of the restaurant and they’re seated at a booth located by a large window. After being handed menus, they’re left alone so they can look through the options and decide on what to eat. 

“What are you gonna eat, daddy?” Yoongi asks from where he sits across from Vasco. 

Even when he’s not sitting next to the older man, Yoongi likes to play footsies with him under the table or holds Vasco’s hand but because his hands are occupied with holding open the menu, he settles for the first option for now.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“I want red velvet pancakes!”

“Sure thing, baby. Is that all you want?”

“Yep, that’s it!”

“Hello,” the server from before says as he comes up to their table, a polite smile stretched across his young features, “are you ready to order?”

Vasco speaks for both of them, informing the waiter of the pancakes Yoongi wanted as well as the appetizer plate they decided to share and a plate of double blueberry pancakes for himself. The server scribbles down everything Vasco lists and then asks,

“Anything to drink?”

“Coffee -- regular,” Vasco answers. He looks to Yoongi, whose eyes are currently focused on the menu.

Still, he can see that the younger’s eyes are slightly glazed over, worry causing his pretty, lower lip to quiver and Vasco reaches over, placing his hand over Yoongi’s hand that rested on the table. Almost right away, he detects a shift in the boy; he’s much more relaxed, posture loosening up after being tense and a sweet smile slowly stretches across his pretty lips.

“Yoongi? You want anything?”

“Can I have chocolate milk?” he says confidently, eyes aglow like galaxies that exploded in his honey pools and Vasco nods reassuringly, flashing his little strawberry a loving smile.

“That’s it, thanks,” Vasco says to the server after he quickly reads off everything just to make sure he got everything and after taking their menus, leaves them.

They engage in casual conversation while they wait for their food, Yoongi looking completely adorable with just with how red his cheeks were. In Vasco’s eyes, he was the epitome of perfection, features appearing as if they were chosen by angels while he was still in the womb and maybe that was the truth. The pink-haired boy sitting across from him is an angel descended straight from the heavens -- how else could he be so lovely? Yoongi occupies himself by playing with Vasco’s fingers, tracing the palm lines on his daddy’s hand with the tip of his index finger, and only lets go once the server arrives with their food, setting down plate after plate of food until there’s barely any room left on the table.

The first thing Yoongi does is take a long sip of his chocolate milk, lips puckered around the plastic straw as he drinks and Vasco chooses not to drink his coffee right away in favor of admiring how innocent Yoongi looks despite the rather provocative image sitting before him. The sight of his baby's pretty lips sucking on the straw makes Vasco wish Yoongi were on his knees instead, lips and fingers wrapped around his cock with a cock ring around his own little dick to keep him from cumming.

He's sure Yoongi is doing this little innocent act on purpose.

The pink-haired boy pushes his now half-full glass of chocolate milk off to the side in favor of pulling his plate of red velvet pancakes to sit in front of him and covers the delicacy in maple syrup and raspberry sauce until the pancakes are practically swimming in the sugary goodness. He daintily cuts into his pancakes so they’re in tiny bites before eating them, finding it much easier than cutting pieces as he ate.

Vasco finds it more interesting to watch Yoongi eat than to eat his own food, completely enamored with the way Yoongi chews with his lips almost pursed just a tiny bit and how he licks his lips after every swallow to gather any maple syrup or raspberry sauce that may or may not have gathered on his pretty lips. At some point, a bit of whipped cream smears itself across Yoongi’s lips and before Yoongi can wipe it away, Vasco reaches across the table, dragging his thumb across his baby boy’s lower lip. And not even caring if others were watching, he gently dips his thumb into Yoongi’s mouth, earning himself a soft gasp from the younger.

Vasco’s eyes smoulder with something that looks like lust as he watches the way Yoongi’s pink lips curl around his thumb, sucking softly. Yoongi utters something around Vasco’s thumb that sounds like “daddy” and the older man smiles mischievously before dipping his thumb a little deeper into Yoongi’s mouth until he can easily cup the boy’s chin with the rest of his hand.

“Good boy,” he coos, withdrawing his finger after a few moments only to affectionately bop Yoongi’s nose.

“Daddy,” the boy whines, hands flying up to his face to hide his blushing cheeks, “you’re so embarrassing.”

“ _I’m_ embarrassing?” Vasco teases, playfully nudging Yoongi’s foot under the table. “Then what are you?”

“I’m adorable!”

“Yes, you are, Yoongi, you really are.”

Yoongi’s lips curl back into a gummy grin, the younger looking absolutely smitten by all the praise Vasco showers him with, and eventually makes his way around the table to slide in next to the older man. His half-eaten pancakes are on the other side of the table, abandoned by Yoongi in favor of cuddling up with his daddy and his warmth. He hums happily when he feels Vasco threading his fingers through his hair, eyes fluttering closed in bliss at the feeling. 

“Do you want dessert, baby?”

“No thanks, daddy,” Yoongi says with a shake of his head. “I’m full.”

“I’m glad, sweetie. Did you enjoy your breakfast?” and Yoongi offers a soft “yes” before leaning his head against Vasco’s shoulder before closing his eyes for a few moments so he could come down from his sugar high.

The swimmy feeling doesn’t want to go away and drinking some milk doesn’t seem to help either, to Yoongi’s frustration. He feels Vasco’s hand on his back, rubbing circles into his tense muscles and almost right away, Yoongi feels himself relaxing under his daddy’s touch. 

“Baby, are you feeling okay?”

“My head’s spinning. Too much sugar, daddy.”

Vasco calls over their server and asks for some water, the boy returning a few moments later with a chilled glass of water in hand. He sets it down on the table and no sooner does he put it down, the glass finds its way into Yoongi’s hands, the boy sucking on the straw to get down as much water as possible. The server leaves them the check and then collects all their plates, clearing the table save for Vasco’s coffee and the glass of water clutched between Yoongi’s long fingers.

While Yoongi sips, Vasco takes out his wallet to pay for the cheque and pockets his wallet once he’s done counting out enough bills to cover the cost as well as a generous tip for their server. The dizzy feeling in the pink-haired boy’s head disappears after a few moments and the pink-haired boy breathes out a sigh of relief, dizzy feeling no longer there.

“Better?” and Yoongi nods.

“Yep, all better, daddy.”

“That’s good, babydoll,” Vasco says, draping an arm around Yoongi’s shoulder and pulling the boy closer until their thighs are touching.

There’s a kiss pressed to his forehead and then another one pressed to his cheek and even though no words have been exchanged between them, Yoongi senses there’s something on his daddy’s mind that he wants to say and so he nuzzles closer, pressing a kiss to the older man’s neck, and waits. And it’s worth the wait because the words that leave Vasco’s mouth, soft and dripping as if honey is spilling from the older man’s throat, cause Yoongi’s heart to skip beats in his chest.

“Three-hundred-and-sixty-five days from now, I will love you even more than I do now until you turn a year older and I’ll keep loving you for millions and millions of years from now.”

“But daddy, we’re not gonna be alive millions of years from now,” Yoongi says with a pout. 

“Yeah, that’s true but,” Vasco agrees, taking a moment to thumb at Yoongi’s pretty lower lip, “that just means I’m never gonna stop loving you, baby. Daddy’s gonna love you forever for the rest of your life. Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

“Yeah,” Yoongi whispers, a happy smile decorating his pretty features. He smiles a little wider when Vasco kisses his temple, feeling all blushy and blissfully happy from the affection. “It really does.” 

“Good, because I love you, baby boy.”

“I love daddy, too.”


End file.
